Perfect Illusion
by ShittyFirstDrafts
Summary: The throne room doors whipped open, taking Jason out of his thoughts. All the fire in the room went out- even the hearth was reduced to pitiful embers. The room became a darker and the temperature dropped. The gods and soldiers could see their own breath. Jason signaled his comrades to get ready for a fight. Each took a stance. Even the gods looked uneasy... IMPORTANT A/N CH. 2
1. Return

Perfect Illusion chapter 1

a/n hope you guys like this fanfic. Just something I've been wanting to write :) flames are accepted, not really writing for seriousness so don't expect perfection. I'll just give you my best with what I got.

* * *

=Return=

* * *

A man with dark black hair trudged to two large black doors that stood tall. The man knew what lay beyond those doors- he had been passed them many times before. This was different, though. He raked his fingers through his windswept and took a deep breath. He pushed the door open.

In front of him was a beautiful woman sitting in a throne. Her skin was dark, her hair in long twists down her side, covering her left shoulder. Her eyes were completely black like an endless abyss, but held several twinkles. Like stars. She encapsulated the universe. The night. Her black Grecian robe flowed down her body beautifully.

"Nyx," the man said with a bow.

Nyx acknowledged him with a nod and a kind smile.

She was truly beautiful.

"Perseus. I was not sure you'd actually come," she laughed. The man, Perseus, sighed and ran his hands through his hair once again.

"Well what did you expect? Your invitation wasn't exactly enticing. You could have at least said there was food," Perseus said.

With a wave of her hand, a human appeared in front of Perseus, floating above the throne room floor. Perseus' eyes lit up and he grabbed the human, bringing his teeth to their neck. Nyx caught a flash of the elongated canines before they disappeared into flesh.

"Have your fill before we go. I told Chaos that you'd not be in a mood to help, but she insisted and I cannot reject my mother. The nerve," Nyx scoffed. "Now, because you took your sweet time and were hungry, we're going to be late to the meeting."

Perseus stopped drinking and pulled his head up. Blood dribbled down his chin.

"What meeting? You only said there was an emergency," he said, wiping the blood from his face.

He dropped the human onto the floor, leaving it dry of any blood it had only seconds before. Seconds after it dropped, the dead human vanished.

"In the last hundred-fifty years, Manhattan has been evacuated. Monsters have overrun the island. Camp Half-Blood had lost many of its campers on missions to rid the island of these monsters. But in the last hundred years, they have only maintained that camp as a stronghold. In this time, Camp Jupiter was nearly overrun by monsters. They retreated to Camp Half-Blood, losing many elders, children and cavalry on the way. Today, only about two-hundred campers of both camps remain in Long Island.

"This massive attack only a few years after the last Giant war have led Chaos to believe her children are rising. The rest of them. Tartarus, Erebus, and Eros. She claimed the strongest soldiers from both camps and took them to train until this day. I, on the other hand, chose you. And now you're both required to train the demigods as well as help fight my siblings and whatever they throw at you."

Perseus stood shell shocked. Blood dripped from his chin onto the ground.

"Ew, Perseus. You need to clean your face before we go. I will not let my one of my most powerful vampires, an alpha nonetheless, go into battle while he perpetuates stereotypes."

Perseus shook his head and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Thank goodness it was black.

"I-I just don't understand! Why must I go? I refuse to go back!" he protested.

Nyx rolled her eyes. "You won't be going if you continue acting like a child rather than a seasoned warrior. Now go change your clothes into your combat gear. You'll need to make an impression."

Perseus sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said, trudging off to his room like a moody teenager.

Nyx let out a breath of relief. "He's going to be pissed."

* * *

The Olympian throne room was in disarray as usual. Gods were screaming or not paying attention to each other.

"We cannot defeat three primordial gods without the help of Chaos and her soldiers! It's illogical!" Athena screamed at Ares.

"Those twerps couldn't even hold a light to my children! I bet they are glorified demigods!"

"The sun is stupid!"

"Well at least I don't run a group of stuck up virgins!"

"How are you even _sleeping_ right now, Dionysus?"

Unbeknownst to the gods and goddesses, a black portal opened up and several people stepped through in a single file. The wore all black and gray clothing: black combat boots with black pants, a gray long sleeve shirt with a black neck and small black shoulder pads. A women cloaked in galactic robes in tow.

"Ahem," she said.

The Olympians continued to bicker. The man who led the group in looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. She gave a nod. The man clenched his fist and lightning began to crackle around it. In seconds, a ten-foot javelin of lightning formed. He drew back and threw it at the ceiling. When it hit, the room was silenced by a clap of thunder. Zeus turned and stared at the intruders, anger evident in his eyes.

"Was that my _master_ _bolt_?! You mortals shall pay dearly-" Another bolt of lightning and clap of thunder cut Zeus off.

The cloaked woman stepped forward, her dress shifting as different stars and galaxies came into focus.

"Do you not recognize your own children? You gods are getting dull. In a war, it's important to be able to distinguish friend from foe," the woman chastised.

Zeus became red with anger until the man who threw the bolt stepped forward.

"Father, I haven't changed that much, have I?"

The man had blond hair that was cropped military style, glasses, and a small scar on the corner or his lip. He smiled fondly at Zeus- something the god hadn't seen in awhile.

A look of recognition crossed the gods' faces.

The man bowed and said, "Jason Grace, Commander of the Soldiers of Chaos. At your service."

Another man came forward, much larger than Jason. He had a similar haircut but his hair was black. He looked of Asian descent.

"Frank Zhang. Lieutenant and sniper," he said, following Jason's lead with a bow.

This time, a girl stepped forward. Her wavy, honey blond hair was pulled into a sloppy bun that Athena knew too well. The girl's gray eyes were piercing- like an oncoming storm.

She gave a small bow. "Annabeth Chase. Chief strategist and adviser."

"Leo Hot-Stuff Valdez. I build our transportation or anything we need. Takes some dope skill," he flaunted, flexing his slightly toned arms. Hephaestus laughed.

Another girl stepped forward. Her hair was dark and her eyes were volcanic.

"Reyna, weapons specialist," she said simply, stepping in line with the others.

"Nico di Angelo, covert operations and infiltration specialist."

Hades looked longingly at his son from his throne.

"Piper McLean, intelligence and interrogate-r I guess," she stumbled. Aphrodite squealed and waved excitedly at her daughter who awkwardly waved back.

"Hazel Levesque, mist-user and manipulator," she squeaked.

A blond boy with curly hair stepped forward. "Will Solace, medic."

The cloaked woman stepped forward and lowered her hood. Her skin was dark, her lips full. Her eyes were pure white, her hair was in dreadlocks. She smiled and showed her blinding white teeth.

"I am the creator. The first. I am all. I am-"

" _Chaos_ ," Athena awed. She instantly dropped to her knees. The gods and goddesses followed, Zeus and Ares grumbling as they did so.

"Please stand. We do not have time for formalities. I will say that I apologize for leaving a note and kidnapping your children. I knew nothing would happen when they were gone. And it was for the best."

Hera but in, "Do not apologize, Lady Chaos. There is no need."

"Yes, clearly it was for our benefit," Poseidon agreed. "But is this all you have to bring to us? Not that I do not trust our children with our lives- they have proved themselves more than capable on multiple occasions- but do you have reinforcements?"

Chaos grinned widely causing her soldiers to look at her suspiciously.

"Actually, yes. Your son should be here in a few minutes, Poseidon."

The soldiers all looked at Chaos in surprise and anger. Jason stormed up to Chaos, his eyes burning, lightning crackling around him.

"What do you mean Lady Chaos?" Jason asked.

"Well, Jason. I knew Perseus would be needed in the war to come. So I asked my daughter to take him in. She does live in Tartarus after all. I'm sure you're familiar with her, Annabeth," Chaos replied lightly.

Annabeth gaped. " _Nyx_?" Chaos nodded. "How are you able to trust your daughter after she tried to _kill_ me?"

Chaos shrugged. "I don't. I also do not know what she has done with Perseus, nor do I care to. All I know is my daughter fights for who she believes will win. She believes we will win, and I have no doubt we will with Perseus' help."

The throne room burst into a shouting match once again. Even the soldiers were in a state of unrest.

"We banished him for high treason!"

"How are we able to trust Nyx?"

"That seaspawn is no good."

"What kind of _monster_ has she turned him into?"

Jason marched towards Chaos in anger. "Why would you allow him back? He tried to kill all of us? Everyone at camp? You are putting our lives at risk!"

Chaos waved him off. "I would never put your lives at risk. Minutes ago you just threw a lightning bolt more powerful than Zeus' at him, and you're afraid of Perseus?"

Jason stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. Instead, he was consumed by his memories.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood always experienced sunny days thanks to the magical barrier. Sadly, sunny days did not mean happy days. Rather, the camp was nearly destroyed- either slashed apart, scorched or underwater. Demigods fled to the forest as several demigods fought to subdue the most powerful one in the arena._

" _How could you betray me, Jason!? After all we've been through?" Percy screamed as he brought his sword down in a dangerous arc against Jason._

 _The son of Jupiter dodged easily enough. Percy was fighting recklessly, fueled by anger and hatred and sadness. That did not make the demigod any less dangerous, though. In fact, he had destroyed half of camp in his rage, nearly killing many demigods in the process. Jason was running low on energy and all his friends left standing were as well. Frank, Reyna, and Hazel had been knocked out. Annabeth tried to use her invisibility cap to drag them to safety, but she was knocked out too. Piper stood far enough away to avoid the mini hurricane surrounding both Percy and Jason as she tried and failed to charmspeak him. Nico and Will were both making sure all the demigods were safe in the forest._

" _You are not who I thought you were, Percy. You betrayed_ us _. Not the other way around. Look at what you've done to camp, Percy! Your home! Your friends!" Jason cried._

 _Percy faltered a bit, his hurricane disappearing for a quick second. His eyes looked shattered and tears poured from them onto the ground._

 _This was the only chance Jason would get._

 _Jason ran at Percy, put his hand on the boy's chest, and poured as much electricity as he could without killing the son of Poseidon._

 _Screams flooded camp. The pain was nearly unbearable as Percy began to roast. The extra amount of water in his body was not helping. After ten seconds, Jason stopped and Percy dropped to the ground, electricity crackling around him._

" _You said you would never hurt me, Jason," Percy whimpered._

 _Jason glared at the boy and gave him a good kick to the stomach. Fire burned in Jason's stomach._

" _You deserve what you got. You're a monster."_

 _Percy went silent and stopped moving._

 _In the next hour, the gods appeared, captured Percy in celestial chains and held him there for trial. Every god, camper and creature came to see the verdict of the Olympians._

" _Perseus Jackson, you have been deemed guilty for committing crimes of high treason and attempted murder as well as the overthrow of the gods. Your sentence? To live the rest of your life in Tartarus."_

* * *

The throne room doors whipped open, taking Jason out of his thoughts. All the fire in the room went out- even the hearth was reduced to pitiful embers. The room became a darker and the temperature dropped. The gods and soldiers could see their own breath. Jason signaled his comrades to get ready for a fight. Each took a stance. Even the gods looked uneasy and gripped their thrones and weapons.

A beautiful woman walked in, her robe trailing. She resembled Chaos. Like mother and daughter.

"Oh Nyx, always one for the dramatic flair," Chaos chuckled.

Nyx grinned at her mother. "Well mother, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," she winked.

"I assume you brought him with you?" Chaos asked. The soldiers and gods began to relax, but were still on guard, knowing what might be coming.

"He's being a pain."

"But where is he?"

"Outside. He refuses to come in."

"Why don't you drag him in?"

"You're the one that wanted him here."

"Go get him or I banish you for a century to Tartarus. Probably long if the war is lost and Tartarus wants to keep you there."

"Perseus! Get your sorry ass in here before I rip your teeth out!"

The soldiers' eyes widened and their jaws slacked.

A man walked in. His hair was dark and windswept. His hands in the black trench coat that covered his suit shirt and tie. His skinny jeans were slightly dusty and he wore brown suede boots. Light glinted off of his few piercings. He refused to meet any eyes besides those of Chaos and Nyx. His eyes were a poisonous green. Dark. Deadly. Like a sea that was in despair and anger. Much like the man they belonged to. He gave a bow to Chaos and stood at Nyx's side.

"Say hello, Perseus. You have not seen these people in over a century and you will be working and living with them indefinitely. Get used to them," the goddess ordered.

Perseus went to the gods first, bowing to them all and giving an extra nod to his dad- he was the only one who fought for Perseus' case. Poseidon gave a sad smile. His son had changed so much, he just didn't know why. Or rather he refused to acknowledge why. Then Perseus turned to his friends.

"Long time, really don't want to see," he growled.

Jason stepped forward strongly, staring Perseus right in the eye. Jason saw a brief breakdown of his guard before it was built right back up. The green-eyes boy glared harshly at Jason.

"Can I help you?" Perseus spat. Jason glared right back.

"No, you can't. So feel free to go back to that pit. I think the nine of us can handle it."

Chaos coughed. "Uh, well, you need Percy."

"But _why_?" Jason protested.

"Well, Jason, he brings skills to the team that the soldiers just don't have. You'll need him," Nyx explained causing Jason to glare at her and look back at Percy. The boy smirked.

"You heard her: you guys need me. Might as well get used to me," Percy bragged, beginning to exit the throne room. As he reached the doors, Jason grabbed Percy's shoulder and spun him around. Oh how he wanted to punch the boy in the face.

"I want to see these so-called skills of yours. I was trained by the most powerful being in the universe and am commander of her army," Jason said. He drew his sword and pointed it at the young man in front of him.

"There will be no fighting in-" Chaos waved a hand and Zeus went quiet.

"Are you sure you're willing to lose, Grace?" Percy asked, taking off his trench coat and adjusting the cuffs on his suit coat.

Jason laughed, "I'm sure I'll take you down in seconds."

"I don't believe so. But to make it fair I will let you call for the help from the other eight at any point. Kay?"

Jason's face turned red with rage and he charged Percy at blinding speeds. The sword connected with an unfamiliar weapon- definitely not Riptide. The weapon was a pure black scythe that radiated anger and bloodlust and pure, raw power. There was a stark contrast with Jason's golden sword Excalibur.

Percy held the scythe in a way where the handle was behind his back but the blade curved around his body, protecting it.

"You're going to have to do better, Jason."


	2. KO

Perfect Illusion chapter 2

A/N I'll make this quick but I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews as well as favorites and follows! I hope I do not disappoint anyone with my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Important A/N at the end.

* * *

=K.O.=

* * *

Jason stood shocked for a brief moment, not understanding how Percy was able to block his strike with such speed and precision. Percy grinned.

"Confused, Jason?" he asked with false pity. The blond boy glared and jumped back.

Percy smiled maliciously, giving Jason a good look at his teeth. They were pure white but his two top canines were elongated. Jason raised an eyebrow in question. What exactly was Percy? What did Nyx do to him?

"Are you okay, Jason? Do you need a break already?"

"Not a chance," Jason growled.

Jason and Percy circled each other for a few moments, the soldiers and gods looking on anxiously. Ares was on the edge of his throne yelling things like "Off with his head!" and "damn someone just kill someone already". Neither would move first. They scanned each other critically, looking for an opening.

Percy didn't take any defensive position- he just casually twirled his scythe around his body, almost daring Jason to go get his head cut off.

"You can do it, Jason!" Piper yelled encouragingly.

Jason grinned. He definitely had to put things into perspective: he was a son of Jupiter, arguably the most powerful demigod to ever exist, and the commander of Chaos' soldiers. What was Percy? A traitor who was stripped of his powers, thrown into Hell, and led into darkness by the literal personification of night (who tried to kill Percy his first time in Tartarus). Why has Jason not already won?

Nyx leaned over to Chaos. "Who do you think will win?"

"I think Jason will, but I'm biased," Chaos shrugged. "I did train him personally and he trained under Ouranos and Aether. He's pushed his body to the glass ceiling and broke it. Jason has grown to be stronger than any Olympian or Titan. Same with my other soldiers. I do not believe Perseus will be able to touch them."

"We'll see mother. I know you do not know everything that went on in my palace," Nyx responded casually. Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"And what might I not know, daughter?"

"Well, mother," Nyx said, "Perseus was subjected to years of torture in my palace before I stopped. I broke him. He begged for his life. Instead, I killed Perseus and gave him a new one. If you could call it that."

Chaos' jaw went slack. " _Nyx_ ," she growled, "what did you do to that boy?"

"I don't believe you've ever seen the power of an Alpha recently. At least one of of the likes of _mine_."

Jason ducked under a swipe from Percy and expertly jump over his sweeping leg. Percy was fast, he'd give him that. But Jason was faster. He focused on the energy in his body and began to turn it into electricity. His body began to smoke and crackle but Jason didn't mind.

With lightning speed he charge Percy. Just as Jason was about to swipe right, he leaned left, sliding to his knees and left a nasty gash on Percy's leg. The boy grunted as the wound opened. Jason got up and grinned at his opponent. It didn't last for long. In seconds the wound closed and left a fresh scar.

"Well, no one has ever been able to touch me before much less leave a scar. I'm impressed," Percy deadpanned. "Won't be enough, though."

Percy ran at Jason and twirled his scythe, ready to cleave Jason in half from the bottom up. The swordsman expertly blocked and used to force to throw himself into the air. Channeling the wind, Jason made himself fly to the ceiling of the throne room.

Then he dropped.

It was amazing how much speed Jason could gain with only about fifty feet of room. Not fast enough, though. Percy side-stepped and spun. Just as Jason was at the same level as him, Percy stretched out his leg and heeled Jason into a column. Right through it.

The gods gasped as the soldiers ran to his side.

"Jason, are you okay?" Hazel asked in concern.

"Move, he could have broken something," Will commanded, pushing his way towards Jason who waved everyone off.

"I'm fine, he's just stronger and faster than I thought."

"Then let us help," Annabeth suggested. "Power in numbers."

There was a chorus of "yeah"s.

"No," Jason said. "Stand down. This is my fight. I need to show him that we aren't to be messed with and if he's going to stay he must fall in line."

The soldiers immediately backed off, although with much reluctance. Jason wiped the blood from his nose and stood up. His sword was across the room. Holding out his hand, the sword magically flew into it. Excalibur hummed with power.

"The real fight starts now."

* * *

Percy leaned back, dodging a jab from Jason. Both boys had been fighting for mere minutes but it felt like hours. The gods were on the edge of their seats while the soldiers looked on anxiously, sometimes shouting words of encouragement towards Jason. Percy blocked another jab and jumped backwards.

"How much longer can you keep this up, Jason?" Percy asked tauntingly, giving his scythe another twirl. Gods that was getting annoying.

Jason shrugged, "Eh, I could go all night. Anything to stop a traitor."

Percy's eyes turned dark. "I am not a traitor, Jason. I told you that."

His voice was low and deep, filled with anger, hatred, betrayal... Sadness. Percy put the blade of his scythe into the floor of the throne room. Hera gasped in protest but said no more. The power Percy began to radiate made her stay quiet.

"My fatal flaw is loyalty. How could I betray the people I love?" he asked and looked Jason right in the eye.

"Loved," he corrected himself.

Jason felt torn. Then he steeled himself. He would not show weakness. The boy in front of him was a monster.

A murderer.

Percy turned to face all the soldiers. "I am here because of an order from Nyx. Not because I want to. I feel nothing but contempt for the camp and all of you, but if I have to work with you I will." He waved a hand over his scythe and made it disappear.

"We will finish our fight another day. Nyx, I am going to take my leave now. Lady Chaos," Percy said with a slight bow.

He trudged towards the doors that had gotten scratched up in the fight. Percy couldn't help but imagine if he lost control or if Jason used his powers to a higher degree. The results would be deadly. Yet, something was keeping both of them from horribly hurting each other.

"Wait!" he heard a familiar voice call.

Percy turned around and saw Annabeth standing only meters in front of him. Her hair was in her classic bun and eyes as beautiful as ever. Her face held no anger towards Percy, only curiosity and fascination. Honestly, Percy didn't know which was worse coming from Annabeth.

"Yes?" Percy asked sharply.

"How were you able to take on Jason in combat? He trained under the most powerful beings directly. _Several_ of them. He's the best fighter out of all of us. How is it possible you were able to go toe-to-toe with him?"

"I was about to win," Percy heard Jason whisper to himself.

"Sure you were, _Grace_ ," Percy spat before turning back to Annabeth. "And as for your question Annabeth, that is not something I'd like to share at this moment. You'll figure it out eventually. Just not now."

Percy turned back towards and doors and walked out, leaving everyone speechless. Even the daughter of Athena.

"Well that was exciting," Nyx said when Percy was out of earshot. Everyone turned to glare.

"What horrible thing did you do to my son?" Poseidon asked angrily. The sea god gripped his trident and his knuckles turned white.

Well," Nyx started, "he's not your son. He has no connection to anyone in this room anymore except for me."

"How is that so? He is our soldier, witch, not yours. As king of the gods I demand you send him back to Tartarus or face my wrath!"

As if on cue, the room turned considerably darker. The temperature dropped below freezing. The gods sat shocked as Nyx grew to an enormous size- even larger than the gods. The soldiers brandished their weapons and prepared to fight. Nyx took a step forward. The room shook. Zeus paled.

"Watch your tongue, _godling_. You cannot even comprehend the power I have. You best never threaten me or my Chosen One ever again. If you pose any threat to him, I shall join the other side and watch you all _burn_ with your children," Nyx boomed.

Zeus refused to move but nodded in understanding. Or was it fear? Nyx shrank back to human height and looked at the soldiers.

"You will not put him in danger. _Kapeesh_?" The soldiers nodded vigorously, shocked and a bit frightened by the display of power Nyx showed.

"Goodbye, mother. We'll talk soon."

Nyx was consumed by the shadows in the throne room, taking them with her as she vanished. The throne room returned to normal temperature and everyone regained their will to move and speak. And speak they did. For the third time at day, the Olympians burst out into panicked arguments and discussion.

This was going to be a challenge.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so sorry I'm putting out this chapter unedited and a bit unfinished. After Wednesday I think many of us have felt a bit discouraged and depressed. Hopefully I'll go back soon and edit it because you guys deserve it, but I am not in the position right now or mindset to give my full 100%. With the results of the election, I am scared. I am a black, gay teen. I fear that Trump's rhetoric will no longer be just words but policy. I also feel afraid for the what his supporters believe they can do to people who are not like them. But I will not let this scare me away. If you are an immigrant, muslims, apart of the LGBTQ+ community, a woman, or a person of color or disabled or some combination and reading this I want you to know: I might not know you but I love you. I love you for everything you are and everything you will become. Now is the time to stand together stronger than ever against what is going to be thrown at us.**

 **Be safe and be strong 3**


	3. What Are You?

Perfect Illusion chapter 3

* * *

=What Are You?=

* * *

Percy didn't bother taking the elevator down to the doors of the new camp. No, instead he decided to take the more calming and faster way down: jump. By the time he reached the edge of the city, the yelling in the throne room as long faded away, but his ears still rung. His blood boiled. His heart ached. Percy didn't exactly know how to feel after his little fight with Jason or how they were all going to work together until the war was over. Would they even trust him?

In only seconds, Percy saw the ground come close, buildings and abandoned cars came in to view as well. He braced of impact by bending his knees and crossing his arms over his face (didn't want to hurt his eyes now did he?). A large boomed resounded across the abandoned city and a crater was formed under Percy's feet. Might as well have been a dinner bell for monsters.

"Let them come," Percy growled to himself.

He really needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

After hours of fighting off monsters, sucking some dry and become nearly engulfed by the yellow dust they left behind. Monsters did not have good blood but they sure had a lot and that was good enough for Percy. The boy continued to trudge through the streets of Manhattan, taking note of how much the city had changed.

Some buildings were still left standing, others were broken and leaning on top of each other. Percy could smell some weak monsters hiding in the shadows but they dare not attack him. At that moment he radiated an aura of power that was repulsive to any monster weaker than a drakon. Percy wiped some blood off of his mouth and dusted himself off as he prepared to enter the camp.

If you asked Percy one hundred fifty years ago he'd need to feast on the souls and blood of anything on Earth after being betrayed by his friends and chosen by Nyx, he'd probably die from laughter. Now, though, it was his sad reality. Percy chuckled to himself at the time Annabeth wanted a normal couple experience after the Giant War. She rented all the Twilight movies and they binged watched them in one night at Percy's mother's house. It was their last date.

Percy chuckled at the portrayal of Vampires in movies and T.V. and books now. They were always evil bloodsuckers who were extremely horny and had odd characteristics. Some of it was true though. They were bloodsuckers; they were also soul-suckers. As an Alpha created from the mother of vampires herself, Percy was much different from other vampires (not that he had met any while in Tartarus. Nyx only told him stories). Percy, like the other four Alphas were extremely fast. Extremely fast. Lightning could strike and they'd be able to almost dodge it. They were also as strong as Hercules if not stronger. Each one ruled over a different domain as well, influencing their other attributes. Nyx's vampires were godly beings that defied any story ever told about vampires.

Nyx's Alphas took on the roles of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, allowing them to wield enormous power, sentient knowledge, and dangerous weapons.

The first Alpha was created with the creation of humans. To her allies she was known as Avalon. To her enemies she was known as the Conquest: the Huntress. And Huntress she was. Wielding a bow of pure light, she never missed her target. As an Alpha vampire, one could only imagine the force behind the released arrow. One could only imagine because those who were hit always ended up dead. She typically wore a white suit when she was not in battle. In battle she looked more deadly.

Still in pure white (with silver and black trim), Avalon wore heavy armor that vent covered a part of her wings. She wore metal boots, and a metal breast-plate with shoulder pads, and well as arm-guards. The top of her skirt was metal but the rest was a light, durable fabric. She wore a helmet with wings on the top that resembled the ones on her back. It was like looking at a goddess of war.

Centuries ago, at the height of the Reign of Terror where she was last seen, Nyx struck her down and trapped her in Tartarus. Avalon was becoming extremely dark and power hungry. She went on a killing spree in the midst of the years of panic. It was too much.

The next Alpha to be created was Famine, also known as Chrome. Chrome was born in the British colony of Roanoke. As a young boy, his family abandoned him to the wolves in the wilderness. Nyx took pity on the child and brought him to Tartarus where he grew up and later was transformed into an Alpha. As an act of revenge, he poisoned Nyx in order to escape the pit and traveled back to the colony in 1585 and sought out his family. When he found them, his powers went out of control and he decimated the entire colony's population. Nyx, realizing that her Alpha had lost control, chased him around North America for another century before she trapped him in Tartarus as well.

Only about a century and a half later, Belladeon was born. As a woman, she was not allowed to fight in the Revolution, but that did not stop her. She cut her hair and wrapped her breasts in gauze, downing similar garb to that of the Continental Army. At the battle of Lexington, she was the first casualty. A shot in the stomach, Belladeon was left for dead, surrounded by comrades and enemies alike. No one helped her even after the battle was over. She called for help for hours all while wishing to die. Just before Belladeon slipped into the Underworld, the bullet disappeared from her flesh and her stomach healed. Nyx saved her life and took her in as her third Alpha: War.

With new powers, she came back and decimated the Continental Army in several battles, betraying her comrades and her country. Nyx did not do well with betrayal of any sorts. Catching Belladeon in an ally, sucking the life out of a soldier, Nyx snapped her neck and dragged her back into Tartarus, throwing her in a prison with the other two.

Percy stopped for a second and ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that day. The three Horsemen broke out of Tartarus when Percy was found to be the last Alpha: Death. He trained with Nyx, knowing one day he'd have to hunt the other Alphas and bring them back to Nyx for her to punish them. Only there were two problems: Percy was at an extreme disadvantage having to fight three alphas which were most likely more powerful than him. Second, they were fighting for the other side in this war.

* * *

Percy got into the camp easy seeing as it was night time and he was able to just speed through the boarder. Apparently he was not considered a monster and was not kept out. That brought the boy comfort. He found out, due to a telepathic message from Nyx, that there was an excluded cabin in the woods that he was to stay in for his remainder in the camp. Chiron and the other campers were informed of the cabin already and were told not to disturb it.

When the cabin came in to view, Percy got a good look at it: a small, quaint cabin painted in earthy tones and covered in some vines. The inside, though, was much different as Percy observed. It was a castle with winding staircases and several floors and too many rooms to count. There was also a welcoming committee.

The Soldiers of Chaos seemed to have just gotten to the cabin as well and were having a wonderful time checking it out. Many looked like kids in a candy store. Namely Annabeth and Leo who were running around everywhere checking out the architecture and looking for secret rooms or something.

Percy let out a snort. Almost instantly everyone turned to him, eyes blazing. Jason looked like he wanted to speak first but Frank beat him to it.

"What are you doing here, Perseus," he asked icily.

This is where I was told to stay," Percy shrugged. "Didn't think I was having company. It's bigger on the inside. Very misleading."

Percy heard Leo laugh at the Doctor Who reference. What season was the show on now? 100? Percy couldn't remember, he'd lost interest after the 57th regeneration.

"Chaos told us we were staying here. I guess we were the ones who didn't know there would be company," Reyna hissed, her hand gripped the hilt of her sword.

Percy raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her.

"Are you really thinking of pulling a sword on me? If I can beat Jason, shouldn't I be able to beat you too?" he smirked.

Almost on cue, two swords flew at Percy. He stepped to turn his body sideways and successfully dodged both blows from Reyna and Jason. Their swords got stuck in the floor.

"You just ruined a perfectly good floor. That is so rude!" Percy mocked. "Now if you excuse me, I'll-"

"Give you a tour," Annabeth interrupted.

"What?" Percy deadpanned.

"We've been here for long enough that I've checked out the whole place. I'm give you a tour and show you to your room. Kapeesh?"

Percy chuckled, enjoying the refreshingly familiar attitude.

"Fine," he conceded. Annabeth reeled back in shock before dragging him up the stair cases and away from everyone.

* * *

The mansion got even bigger the longer Percy was there. The hallways became more winding and confusing. Honestly, there were ten people in this house, why did it have to resemble the Labyrinth?

"And this floor is basically the main training facility," Annabeth explained as they got up the final flight of stairs.

She opened the double-doors and revealed an extremely large room that looked the size of an Olympic stadium. It even resembled one. There was a 400m track that circled the room with a boxing ring in the center as well as weights and tires and those things football players have to push. On the far end of the room were several punching bags. The ceiling was covered in metal bars and ropes. Percy figured they were to test agility and balance. There was even some other weight lifting equipment you'd see at the gym.

"And in the next room, through those doors, is an Olympic-sized swimming pool, but I'm sure you'll make it there on your own," Annabeth chuckled. Percy couldn't help but smile at his old girlfriend. She was the only one who found him not guilty in his trial and fought for his innocence even if it put a strain on her friendships. Percy made a mental note to thank her for that later.

"So it's about one a.m., so we'd better get to bed. Chaos told us that we have a meeting with Chiron at six. Night, Percy," she said before walking out and leaving him alone.

"Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

Percy couldn't sleep that well. Honestly, he had probably only gotten two hours of sleep a night or less. As an immortal Alpha vampire, sleep wasn't necessary but he still loved to do it when he could. Thing was, right now he couldn't. He was starving, so what's better than going into the woods and finding a yummy hellhound snack? Percy crept out of the mansion, making sure to make no noise. He refused to be followed and reveal who he was. The soldiers would surely try to kill him and he wasn't sure about taking on nine angry soldiers who trained under the most powerful being in the universe.

When a hellhound came into view, Percy crouched down in the bushes. He didn't need to but he wanted to pounce and freak out the hellhound. They were always tastier when their blood was pumping.

Right before Percy pounced, the hellhound turned around as if it noticed him. Percy looked around himself and saw no damaged leaves or sticks that would make any noise. Yet, less than a second later he found himself pinned double by the paws of a hellhound that was the size of a tank. Percy was about to snap it's neck when a large tongue made its way up his face. Realization dawned on Percy.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" he asked. The hellhound let out a bark (or at least Percy figured that's what it was. In reality it sounded like death). Percy hugged the hound's neck and snuggled into her rough fur. "I've missed you, girl."

"She's missed you too," a voice said.

Percy instantly let go on Mrs. O'Leary and turned towards the owner of the voice. There stood Nico d'Angelo in his usual aviator jacket and black jeans. Percy had noticed, though, he was a bit less thin and pale. And taller. At least 3 inches. Percy blushed awkwardly realizing the position he was in.

"Mrs. O'Leary? Could you get off me?" he whispered to the hound. She licked his face and went to stand by Nico who scratched her side affectionately.

"What do you want, d'Angelo?" Percy asked sharply. Nico continued to stare, his face void of emotion.

"I want to know what you are," he deadpanned.

Percy's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't reveal anything of his true nature, right? He didn't even bite Mrs. O'Leary! How could Nico even suspect anything?

"I'm just like you," Percy answered vaguely. Nico raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yes, because I reek of death and blood and doom and apocalypse. I also heal very easily when struck with a weapon forged in the Forge of the Void rather than have my soul burned. Yeah, could go toe-to-toe with Jason and leave without anything less than a scar. Totally," Nico said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well if you don't believe me I can't help you, d'Angelo."

Percy got up and began to walk back to the mansion. At some point in Nico's rant, Mrs. O'Leary had shadow-traveled away.

"Wait!" Nico yelled to Percy. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why did you come back?"

Percy turned his back to Nico.

"Like I said. My fatal flaw is loyalty."

* * *

A/N Hi guys! sorry that this chapter is unedited but I went back today and further edited the other two chapters. I'll definitely edit this chapter in the next week and update once over Thanksgiving break. Maybe twice if I can. Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews!


End file.
